Now You're Gone
by Eastern Rose
Summary: He looked back onto the day she died, never to be in his arms again. For Saba's one-shot contest. Rated T for death.


**This is for Saba's contest, I know it's not that good but I wanted to try it. I was gonna use Ikuto for the name but I changed my mind for some unknown reason.**

**Anyway I hope you like it, reviews make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_How many years was it when the battle with Deep Blue? Five? Yeah five!_

Pai's elfin ears drooped, as he watched the small two year older child in front of him. Her light green hair was tied in pigtails and her small elf ears twitched every five minutes, as she played with the small wooden blocks. Her dark purple eyes were eager, as she started to build a small tower. She was wearing a long white shirt that used to belong to Retasu.

Pai looked around the room, it was painted lush green with little bits or purple in the corner. His face softened as he saw the rocking chair, where she was going to sit when she read Amu a bedtime story.

A small porpoise toy was tucked under Amu's cover, that Retasu had made while she was pregnant with the small girl. Around her neck was a light blue ribbon with a locket at the end with a picture of Pai and Retasu inside, smiling.

_Two years since Retasu left me- left us._

The tall aliens eyes closed, as the event took place in his mind.

* * *

_"Push!"_

_A women screamed, as she pushed. _

_The purple haired alien grimaced, as his girlfriend, Retasu gripped his hand tightly. He rubbed her hand gently, whispering softly to her, trying to calm the green mew down. Sweat was pouring down her face and she kept grunting in pain. Pai's concerned eyes watched her like a hawk._

_The former green mew was wearing a light blue nightgown, provied by the staff. Her dark green haired was tied back in a simple ponytail, her blue eyes were wide as pain kept tearing through her, who knew birth would be so painful?_

_"C'mon miss!" The doctor cried, he knew Retasu wouldn't have much time left if she didn't hurry._

_"I'm trying!" She screamed, tears were slipping down her pale face._

_"Hey Retasu, calm down," Pai hushed softly, "What are we going to call her?"_

_She turned to face him, she was panting deeply and her face was wet with her salty tears, "I... we should call her A-Amu."_

_Pai smiled gently at her, as she smiled back at him. He raised his hand as he gently stroked her wet check gently. A small blush appeared on her cheeks._

_"Amu Midorikawa it is."_

_Retasu suddenly shut her eyes tightly, as she screamed loudly, then there was another cry of a baby and her hand went limp in his._

_Nurses quickly scooped the wailing child up, as they rushed to have the new born baby cleaned and weighed._

_Pai placed his hand on his girlfriends shoulder, a grin was on his face, "Hey Retasu you done it... Retasu?"_

_Her eyes were closed and her breathing had stopped, "Retasu!"_

_Doctors whipped around to face Pai, then shock flashed across their faces. He shook her shoulders, his eyes pleading._

_"Move!" One grabbed Pai and pulled him back, as they went to revive Retasu._

_"R-Retasu?" Pai stuttered, behind him Amu's wailing rose to a higher level. Kisshu suddenly burst into the room, he'd been sitting outside with Ichigo._

_"Pai!" Kisshu's eyes took a sweep of the distressed Pai and then Retasu. He quickly wrapped his arms around the taller aliens waist and started to pull him backwards._

_"G-get off me!" Pai snapped, "Retasu needs me!"_

_A small tear escaped the purple aliens eye, as doctors backed away from her bed, shaking their heads._

_"C'mon Pai," Kisshu murmured, "You know she's gone."_

* * *

Pai's eyes snapped open, as he felt a small tug on his shirt.

He looked down at Amu and smiled lightly. The green haired child smiled back and clapped her hands. Pai blinked as she picked up a photo and held it to his face.

It was one of Retasu and Pai on the day they first got together. The sun was shining behind them and the sky was a nice blue colour. Retasu's hair was loose and blowing gently in the wind. She was wearing a green tank top with a creamy coloured skirt. Pai's braid was loose and he wore a baggy grey shirt and faded blue jeans with black trainers.

His arm was wrapped around Retasu and a blush was on her cheeks, making her more adorable then she already was.

"Mummy?" Amu asked, pointing to Retasu.

The alien let out a shaky breath and nodded, "Yes Amu, that's your mummy."

"Where... where is she?" Amu murmured, nearly getting her words mixed up. She could say a few words but not many.

Pai looked towards the sky, through the window, "She's in Heaven, watching us Amu."

Amu looked where Pai was looking and then sat down on his lap, she laid her head against his stomach and gently draped her small arms around his waist.

"Don't be sad Daddy." Amu whispered, Pai's arms wrapped around her small frame, as he pulled her tighter and nodded against her hair.


End file.
